


Those Little Moments

by ArwenP



Series: always with me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenP/pseuds/ArwenP
Summary: One-shots and short-stories from my Superfamily AU!You don't need to read the other parts of this work/AU, just enjoy Stony and their Superkid!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So excited about this new work! Please enjoy this one shot and remember you can always tell me something you'd like to see!
> 
> This is a few months after the end of Still Here, Still There, just when Peter's starting his summer holidays

“So, wait, I don’t get…”

“May, it’s simple”

“It’s not. Betty asked Ned to go to a… fair?”

“Yeah” Peter nodded, smiling.

“And Ned actually thought she meant all of you. As in, MJ, you…”

“And the entire Decathlon Team? He sure did”

May laughed, shaking her head, and poured some more tea on her mug. Peter, laying on the couch, was quietly sipping hot chocolate. May sat back in the loveseat and sighed, happy. It’d been a good decision the one she’d made a few months back, when she’d decided to move to her own floor at the Tower. Don’t get her wrong: she actually loved to live with the Superhusbands and their Superkid, but she also thought they deserved to have a normal family life, even when Peter told her she was a part of that. She knew that, but she also knew the rest of the family also was a part of that family, yet had their own floors. She valued a lot having her own space, and having more liberty there… plus, she had thought about dating again, and that would only work if she had her own floor. Besides, Peter was there all the time, so it was not like they were missing each other too much. 

Like right at that moment. Peter’s Dads were out in a mission, and Peter had been spending time with her and Bucky (most of all), and the rest of their family. She knew her nephew missed his Dads, but he was doing fine, and besides: his Dads were about to return from the mission.

“And what did Betty think of it all?”

“I don’t think she took it too badly. I mean, she knows Ned didn’t even acknowledge she was only inviting him”

“Right. I feel kinda bad about her though” May laughed. Peter laughed, too, shaking his head.

“They’ll be fine. Plus, they have the entire summer for themselves”

“True that” May nodded, smiling. Just then, they heard a ‘ding’ and looked at the elevator. Bruce and Bucky came out of it, smiling to them - and Peter instantly knew something was wrong. Those smiles were obviously fake, and they could not ever fool him. He was his Dad’s son, smart on his own as well, and with Black Widow as an Aunt. So: no tricking him. 

“Hey guys” the scientist of the four smiled “, how are you?”

“Good” May smiled. Bruce smiled back again, and Peter knew there was something bad going on more than ever.

“Great. Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure,” May said, frowning a bit. Bucky sat with Peter then, smiling to his nephew in a way that would’ve been convincing for the majority of people - Peter, however, fell into another category. He knew better than showing his worry, though, so he smiled back to his Uncle. 

“Were you telling May about Betty and Ned?” The Super Soldier asked, trying to pretend everything’s was fine.

“Yeah” Peter fake-smiled “. Told her about the fair”

“So you think your friend will get himself a girlfriend during this summer?”

Peter snorted, shaking his head. He loved Ned, but… no way. Not when he was being that oblivious.

“Not a chance, Uncle Bucky. C’mon, you’ve met Ned”

Bucky nodded, smiling a bit more sincere now. Peter tilted his head, but before he could open his mouth again and actually ask what was wrong, May and Bruce came back. His Aunt, however, looked worried. She was trying to mask it, but Peter knew her too well. There was something wrong.

“What were you talking about, guys?”

“Oh, about Ned and-“

“What happened?” Peter cut them off. The three adults gaped and looked at him. Then they looked at each other, clearly nervous.

“Nothing, sweetie” May smiled “, everything’s fine”

“May, c’mon, don’t lie to me”

“Peter, how…?” Bruce tried to ask, in a loss for words.

“Spidey Sense, remember? I can feel when something’s wrong. Plus, you guys don’t mask it as well as you think”

“I told you he’s been spending too much time with Natalia,” Bucky told Bruce. Bruce shrugged, looking back at his nephew.

“Sweetie, yes, something happened, but everything’s fine, alright?”

“It’s not” the teenager insisted “. If everything was fine you wouldn’t have lied to me, nor taken May apart to talk to her. Guys, c’mon… tell me what’s wrong”

The three adults looked at each other again, and then Bucky rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Punk junior, something happened in the mission. Your Papa’s hurt”

Peter nodded, not really thinking about what Bucky had said. He knew things happened in missions; he’d gotten hurt in missions before. No biggie, right?

“Okay, but is he okay? I’m sure he’s gonna be fine, he’s a Super Soldier”

“That’s the thing,” Bucky said, his hand squeezing Peter’s shoulder gently “. It was a serious matter, sweetie. Steve’s in surgery right now”

“Where?” Peter asked immediately. 

“Well, in the med bay, but… Peter! Come here now!”

“No!” Peter exclaimed, ignoring everybody and racing to the elevator. Before any of his Uncles or Aunt could get in, he ordered Friday to take him to the med bay, and the second the doors were opened, he started running towards to the waiting room, but collided against someone on his way there. Before he could fall to the ground, however, he had arms on his forearms, stopping him from doing so. He looked up and saw his Auntie, smiling kindly at him. 

“Hey, little spider”

Peter looked at her for a moment, and then hugged Natasha, hiding his face on her shoulder. Natasha hugged him back, caressing his back and whispering words of comfort in his ear. Peter breathed in deeply and stayed like that for a couple of minutes, breaking the hug after his Aunt had kissed his hair.

“Auntie, where’s Papa?”

“He’s still in surgery, sweetheart” his Aunt smiled. Peter frowned, trying hard not to cry. His Papa was invincible, why was he still in surgery? He was fine, right? He had to be fine. 

“What happened, how…?”

“It was unexpected, Peter. The mission was done, and then something went on and Steve was on the ground”

“Let me go and wait for him, please” Peter begged him, trying to break from her embrace. 

“Sweetheart, I can’t do it, alright? Your Papa is still in surgery, you can’t go with him”

“But…”

“Peter, no”

“But Auntie, _please_ ”

“Peter…” the redhead started to say, but then Tony came into view, and Peter forgot about her. He broke from their embrace and raced towards his Dad, who caught him in his arms the moment Peter jumped into them. Once he was in his Dad’s arms he completely lost it. Sobs started to wreck his body, too desperate and worried to not do so, and felt how his Dad tightened his hold on him. He knew Tony was crying, too, but he didn’t care: he was with him he was _okay_ , and Peter was grateful for that. His heartbeat was a little fast, but he was fine, and that’s all that mattered. He heard steps behind him, and then:

“Sorry Tones, we tried to hide it, but he’s your son… you know he was not leaving it like that”

“It’s okay, Bruce, I got this. Go to sleep, all of you, it’s late”

Their family nodded, and just then Peter asked himself what hour it really was. He’d been talking to May before going to sleep, and he honest to everything didn’t know how long he’d been there, in his father’s arms. Tony kissed his head then, and Peter broke the hug.

“Papa…?”

“He’s still in surgery, baby. C’mon, come with me and we’ll talk”

Peter nodded, grateful for his Dad’s intention of keeping him informed, and went with him. They went to one of the empty rooms, and sat on the couch. 

“Dad, what happened? Uncle Bucky told me it was serious, and Auntie Nat told me it was unexpected, but…”

“It was” his Dad sighed, massaging his temples “. Peter, I… I don’t even know what happened, you know? Everything’s a blur, and I freaked out when I saw your Papa on the ground, with a pool of blood underneath him”

Peter swallowed, feeling tears rubbing his eyes. He grabbed his Dad’s hand though, knowing Tony was going through a lot as well, and played with his wedding finger. Tony smiled towards him; a small but sincere smile. 

“It’s okay, Dad. He’s your husband, the love of your life, it’s okay to freak out”

“Thank you, Peter, and it’s okay for you to freak out as well. Thing is… the mission was going well, and we were getting ready to leave. Then, I heard your Uncle Sam screaming and when I turned around your Papa was on the ground. Apparently, there had been someone hiding in the rubble, and he shot your father when we thought we’d won”

Peter nodded, trying hard not to cry again. 

“What are his injuries, what happened to him?”

“A bullet” Tony sighed “, but it was a different bullet, son. It wasn’t a normal one, they’d modified it. Once it was in your Papa’s abdomen it expanded, sending shrapnel and causing more damage. Hadn’t it been for his status of Super Soldier, he wouldn’t have survived it”

Peter opened his mouth, surprised. Had his Papa been that close to death? 

“But is he going to be okay?”

“I think so, Peter. We have amazing doctors working on him, including doctor Cho, and your Papa’s strong”

“Was he… was he awake when you got to him?”

“Yeah” Tony sighed “, barely, but he was still conscious. He told me he was going to be fine, and to tell you not to worry”

Peter laughed, shaking his head. 

“That sounds like Papa”

“It really does”

“Listen, Dad, I’m sorry, I… I should’ve been there for you, helped you”

“Peter, don’t be silly. What happened to Steve was something no one saw coming, and no one could’ve stopped. Believe me, I want to blame myself, too, but I know it won’t take us anywhere, understand?”

“Yeah…”

“Now, baby, go to bed. It’s late”

“But I don’t want to go, Dad, I want to stay and wait for an update”

“I know you do, Peter, but you have to sleep, understand? I promise you FRIDAY will alert you if something important happens, but I want you to go to sleep”

“Dad…”

“Bambi, please” Tony begged “, I am going to bed, too, and FRIDAY will tell me when Papa’s out of surgery. Son, don’t argue with me, not with this”

Peter sighed, and nodded. 

“Fine, Dad, I’ll go to bed”

“Good kid” Tony smiled, standing up and walking with his son to the elevator. He hugged him then, kissing his forehead.

“I’m going to talk to Bruce for a moment and then I’m going to bed”

“Promise?”

“Promise, baby boy. Goodnight, I love you”

“Goodnight Dad, love you, too”

Tony hugged him one more time and let him go. Peter went to his room in a dumb state, not really processing anything that was happening. Once he was there, he changed into his pajamas and got under the sheets, but he knew he was not ready to go to sleep. He was tired, exhausted actually, but his mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and dialed the only person he wanted to talk to, outside of his family. She picked up after the second ring. 

“Peter? Is something wrong, or are you just bored?” Michelle asked, smiling softly at the other side of the call. Peter smiled despite the circumstances and sighed. 

“My Papa’s in surgery” he confessed. Michelle was silent for a moment, and then:

“What? Peter, what happened?”

“I… they’re not sure. My family came back from a mission today, I told you they were coming, right?”

“Yeah, you did”

“I was talking with May when they did. My Uncles Bucky and Bruce came to see us and I knew something was wrong. They tried to hide it from me, but…”

“Oh, loser…”

“It was a bullet, apparently, and not a normal one. It expanded inside him or something like that, so…”

“But is he going to be okay?”

“Dad says he will. Being a Super Soldier is the only thing that kept him alive after that bullet hit him. He’s still in surgery, but Dad told me Doctor Cho is with him and that they’re gonna fix him up”

“So your Papa is going to be okay, Peter, don’t worry”

“I like to think so, Mich, but… I’m worried”

“Pete, listen: your Papa’s strong, and he’s a Super Soldier”

“I know”

“Then think rationally. I know you called me so I could tell you how things are-“

“And also, I wanted to talk with you” he confessed, hearing how Michelle smiled through the phone. He smiled back, feeling better already.

“I can go to the Tower if you want,” the girl said “. If you don’t want to be lonely tonight, I’m sure I can get there”

“Sounds tempting, to be honest, but I want to be there for my Dad, and for my Papa”

“Okay, P. Anyway… your Papa is strong. And, even if the bullet was worse than a normal bullet, we’re talking about a Super Soldier. He has a healing system that is going to take care of that bullet even better than the doctors”

“I know, Mich, and I trust them. I’m still worried, though, and I don’t know how to calm down”

“Just breathe, Peter. Look, I think it’s okay to still be worried. He’s your father, for Jane Austen’s sake, and he’s Captain America. I know you don’t like to talk about Steve as if he was just a superhero, but the fact is that, because he’s Captain America, you believed he was invincible, am I right?”

“Yeah, you’re right….”

“And now he’s had an accident. Someone was able to injure him, and that’s scary as hell”

“I guess…”

“But Pete, I’m sure this is not the first time something like this happens. They’ve been doing this for a lot of years, and your Papa was hurt, before. Your Dad, too. You’ve been back in their lives for not even a year, and they’ve been to only a few missions since you moved in”

“Your point?”

“My point is: this is their normal lives, Peter. You’re a superhero, you get injuries, too”

“I know that”

“And I’m pretty sure your Dad was not that worried, right?”

“I mean, not really? I know Tony, he would be freaking out right now if it was something severe… but he looked oddly chill. Like, he was worried, but not too much? He looked more worried about me”

“See? Your Dad knows Steve’s gonna be okay. He was probably scared about how it happened… I’m sure it’s not nice to see the love of your live hurt”

“I guess”

“Your Papa’s gonna be okay, Pete, trust me”

“I trust you,” Peter said immediately “. I trust you”

“Good. Are you trying to go to sleep now?”

“I don’t know if I can” Peter confessed. 

“That’s okay. We can talk about the book you recommended to me”

“You’ve read it already?”

“Peter, we are talking about me. Of course, I have”

Peter laughed and let his best friend (alongside Ned, of course) talk about whatever came to her mind. He also appreciated what she was doing, especially because Michelle was not the most talkative girl he knew. Still, she was talking to distract him and make him stop thinking about Steve. 

Almost thirty minutes into the conversation, Peter heard a soft knock on his door, and then his Dad peeking in. 

“Mich, I have to hang up now”

“Your Dad’s there?”

“Yep”

“Okay. Talk to you tomorrow, loser, and try to sleep, alright? Goodnight”

“Goodnight, MJ. And thank you”

“Not a problem”

Peter hung up his phone and smiled at his Dad. Tony smiled back and sat on the edge of his son’s bed. 

“I knew you were not sleeping”

“Yeah, it was kinda hard for me to do so”

“So you called Michelle?”

“Seemed like a good idea”

“Did she help you?”

“Yeah” Peter smiled. Tony smiled back, hugging him then to his body. He kissed his head, resting his cheek then on Peter’s soft curls “. Dad…?”

“I could not sleep either” the engineer confessed “, and I thought it’d be a good idea to visit my favorite person in the entire world”

Peter smiled, snuggling closer to his Dad and focusing on his heartbeat once more.

“Nothing new about Papa?”

“No, baby, sorry about that. But go to sleep, okay? You need it”

“But…”

“I’ll stay here with you tonight” Tony smiled, breaking the hug and making his son scoop over, laying down next to him and hugging Peter to his body, kissing his head “. Goodnight, Bambi”

“Goodnight, Dad. Love you”

“Love you, too”

Tony kissed his son’s curls one last time and started to run his left hand through them, trying to lull his son to sleep. Peter’s breathing slowed down after a couple of minutes, finally asleep, and Tony spent almost the rest of the night observing his son’s face, trying to feel calmer by looking at it, at how peaceful Peter looked in his sleep, how innocent and young. He tried to see his husband’s face on his son’s and smiled when he did. He knew his husband was going to be okay, he knew Steve was strong enough, but goddamnit: he’d scared Tony. And…he’d scared Peter, too. The face of pure terror his son had made just hours before was there every time Tony tried to close his eyes, so he chose to look at the one Peter was making now, free from any worry. 

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep (probably around five, maybe six a.m), but the next thing he knew, he was being woken up by the smell of coffee. Oh, sweet and heavenly thing. He opened just one eye to see Bucky hovering over him, one cup of steaming coffee on his hand. 

“Good morning” the super soldier gently smiled.

“G’ morning” Tony murmured, rubbing his tired eyes “. What hour is it?”

“Just a bit after nine. How many hours of sleep have you gotten?”

“Like three. I couldn’t fall asleep, I was just… thinking about everything that happened”

“You know Stevie’s gonna be okay”

“I do, but I was still worried. And not only about Steve… I was also worried about Peter”

“When did he fall asleep?” The super soldier asked, trying to whisper.

“Well, he was distressed, more worried than all of us combined”

“It’s normal for him to be, Tones”

“I know, I just… I hate to see him like this”

“Me, too. Can you wake him up, actually?”

“Sure” Tony frowned “, is everything okay, Buck?”

“Yeah, just… wake up your son”

Tony frowned deeper, but obeyed, and, after giving Bucky the cup of coffee back, shook his son’s shoulder gently.

“Bambi, wake up”

“Dad” Peter groaned “, five more minutes”

Tony laughed despite the tense situation and kissed Peter’s forehead.

“Baby, your Uncle Bucky is here and he wants you to wake up. C’mon, open your Bambi eyes for me”

Peter obeyed, blinking rapidly for a moment to not get blinded by the light and looking at his Dad and Uncle confused.

“What’s going on? Uncle Bucky, is something wrong with Papa?”

“No” Bucky smiled “, I came here to tell you guys he’s okay. The doctors finished his operation a few hours ago and then put him in observation, to see if everything’s fine… and it looks like it is”

“Is he awake yet?” Tony asked, both his son and he getting up from bed in a mess of limbs and sheets. Bucky laughed at the sight of his favorite geniuses and shook his head.

“Not yet, but he’ll be soon, and I figured you may want to be there when it happens”

“We do” Tony nodded, and then hugged his kinda brother-in-law “. Thank you, Buckaroo”

“No problem, Tones”

“Thanks, Uncle B” Peter smiled, hugging his Uncle tight to his body. Bucky smiled and hugged him tighter, knowing Peter needed it. The teenager stayed in his arms for just a few seconds, though, quickly running with his Dad to the elevator. Both Stark men raced to the med-bay, and then to Steve’s room, arriving just in time: the super-soldier was waking up when they got there. They soon got to their side, and Steve slowly opened his eyes, blinking confused for a brief moment before smiling widely to his boys.

“Hi, loves” he whispered. Tony and Peter laughed through their tears and hugged Steve; first Tony, kissing his lips sweetly, and then Peter, who cried a bit on his Papa’s chest “. Hey, baby boy, it’s okay. Papa’s here, everything’s going to be okay”

Peter hugged him a bit tighter before letting him go, letting Tony hug him to his side and Steve caress his cheek. 

“You scared me so much” he whispered.

“I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to scare you” Steve smiled, still a bit sleepy “, I didn’t know they were gonna shoot me”

Peter laughed, his hands resting over the one his Papa was still resting on his cheek, and gripping it. 

“It’s okay, Papa, now you’re okay”

Steve nodded, looking at his husband then in a silent question. Tony nodded almost imperceptibly, but Steve knew there was something bothering his lover. 

“Did the doctors say when I can get out of here?” He asked, knowing he had to have a private conversation with Tony. He was not going to tell him if something was bothering him with Peter there with them, and he understood. 

“No, they didn’t. Well, maybe they told Buck, but Peter and I came here running… Bucky woke us up to tell us you were waking up. I’ll ask now” Tony told him, leaning in and kissing Steve’s forehead before leaving the room. Peter looked at his father then, biting his bottom lip.

“Are you okay? It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“I am okay, A Stór, and it doesn’t hurt, not anymore, alright? I’m on the good stuff”

Peter nodded, laughing again. 

“Okay. I’m sorry for freaking out, Papa, it’s just…”

“Hey, honey. I know, no need to say sorry. Peter, I’m sorry I scared you, but I’m fine, alright? I’m fine”

Peter sighed, and nodded again. Tony came into the room then, telling both of his boys Steve was being discharged that same day, after lunch, and that the doctors had told Tony Steve had to take it easy. Steve nodded, already expecting Tony in his mother-hen mood… but it was worse than he’d imagined. 

When he was discharged his son and husband took him to the Penthouse and accommodated him in the largest couch on the living room. Then, they made sure he was covered by a blanket, and comfy. They spent the whole day taking care of Steve, even when the blond was telling them he was feeling fine - his boys didn’t listen, especially Peter. Steve let him do, knowing it was better for his son to be worrying about Steve and making sure he really was fine. It was overwhelming at times, but Steve understood.

They actually went like that for a couple of days, until Doctor Cho went to visit them and assure Tony and Peter Steve was totally okay. Peter was still checking on his Papa all the time, but he was going out with his best friends, at least. 

One evening, Peter working on a new project on his room and Steve having some quiet time on the couch, Tony decided to talk with his husband. He made tea for both of them and. Sat next to Steve, smiling sweetly at his lover.

“Are you doing okay?” Tony asked, a bit worried.

“I am” Steve smiled, grabbing Tony’s hand and squeezing it “. Love, you have to stop worrying about me, Peter too. I feel fine”

“I know, hon, I actually want to talk to you about something I had in mind…”

“Sure, what is it?” Steve asked, frowning a bit. 

“Well… look, I know you’re okay _now_ , and I know it was an accident”

“Right… where are you getting to?”

“I’m trying to say, I know things are only going to get harder. And, babe, I know something’s coming-“

“Tony-“

“ _Steve_ ” Tony cut his husband off “, listen to me. I know we’ve argued about this, I know you say nothing’s gonna happen, but what if it does? Even if it’s not something like that… things are just getting harder”

“Doll, please, get to the point”

“I was going to. Look, I thought… I thought about upgrading my suit”

“That’s nothing new, darling, you do that almost every month”

“It’ll be completely different, now. Completely new”

“In what way?”

“I talked to you about nanoparticles, right?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought I could use it for a suit. But… that would require something else”

Steve tilted his head, not completely understanding his husband’s words, and then Tony explained the whole thing to him: how he was planning on putting another arc reactor, how that reactor was going to help him in more ways than just the nanoparticles suit… by the time he was done, Steve was too dumbfounded to even speak.

“Tony…”

“I know this can be a lot” Tony sighed “, but Steve: I think it’s the right thing to do”

“Maybe” Steve conceded “, but is it the safest?”

“I think so”

“For your health, Love? Not for the world, not for whatever danger you think there might be… is it safe for _you_?”

“I wouldn’t be talking to you if I thought it isn’t” Tony smiled, cupping his husband’s face and kissing his lips sweetly “. I’ve thought about this, vita mia,and I think it’s the right thing to do. You don’t have to answer right away, I know it’s a lot, but… will you be thinking about it, at least?”

Steve sighed, and opened his mouth but, before he could answer, he heard his son coming down to the living room. He pecked his husband’s lips and broke their embrace, smiling at their only son when he arrived at the living room.

“Hi, baby, are you done with your project?”

“Almost” Peter smiled “, but I was getting bored and I thought we could see a movie”

“That sounds wonderful, son” Tony smiled “, come sit down with us and we’ll pick a good one”

Peter smiled again and sat between his parents, grabbing the controller of the TV and starting to go through the movies they had there. Tony kissed his head and looked at his husband, who was already looking at him. The engineer raised an eyebrow in a silent question, and then Steve sighed, almost imperceptibly, and nodded: he was going to think about it. Tony smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing it. 

“Oh, can we see this one? Ned told me it’s good” Peter said, startling them. Steve smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Of course, baby”

Peter hummed happily and clicked play, snuggling closer to his Dads. The husbands looked at each other one more time and made a decision: they could think and talk about the nanoparticle suit… later. Peter, and their little family, was way more important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Michelle some news...
> 
> And Michelle is confused about how that makes her feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'd written this one-shot a while ago and I thought about posting it! So here you all go, a little Spideychelle for ya!

It was a sunny day in New York. Almost mid-July, the streets were busy with kids out of school and tourists, despite the hot weather. Most of them wanted to busy themselves, try to do as much as they could with their free days… yet, Michelle Jones liked the simple things. That’s why she was at the Avengers Tower in an especially hot Friday morning, dressed in shorts and a simple t-shirt, feeling way too hot and grateful for the Tower’s ac. She sighed, stopping the music and putting her earphones back in her backpack, and crossed her arms above her chest. Dear God, she had spent way too long arguing with his sister, the little devil wanting to go with her to go and see Peter - whom she had met for twenty seconds one time they’d run to each other on the street (MJ was with Peter, both laughing about something stupid, and then her siblings were there. Peter found it funny, the asshole, but she was sure it was only because he was an only child), but was totally smitten with, to Michelle’s annoyance-, and not she was late, which she hated. Sure, Peter was not bothered if she took a bit longer to get to his house, but she was always bothered by those little things. 

The elevator’s doors opened and she put her arms at each side of her body, confidently strolling into the home. She had been there enough times to know it pretty well, and to feel some kind of familiarity when she went there. Tony and Steve were always really welcoming, and she felt like the Tower was almost like a second home, a place where she could feel comfortable and safe. Both of the husbands were in the living room, actually, being cute while talking and having some cold drinks. She threw a peace sign their way and a small smile.

“What’s up, Superhusbands”

“Well, hello, MJ, always nice to see you” Tony smiled. Steve smiled, too, nodding towards the hallway.

“Peter’s in his bedroom. Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m fine, Steve, I’ll just go to Peter’s room. I told him I was gonna be here fifteen minutes ago”

Steve and Tony nodded, going back to their conversation, and Michelle confidently walked to Peter’s room, not even bothering on knocking on his door. When she opened it, it was hard to contain a laugh. Peter was bouncing on the walls, clearly excited, and singing Panic! At the Disco at the top of his lungs. She laughed when he put some choreo to it, and that caught the webber’s attention. 

“MJ!” He exclaimed, landing on the ground and smiling brightly at her “. Hi, I didn’t hear you coming!”

“Well, I’m sure you didn’t… you had quite the show going on” the brunette said, still laughing. She let threw her backpack at Peter’s bed and sat on one of his plugs “, what’s with you?”

“Oh… Dad told me something exciting, that’s all”

“What level of exciting, exactly? Is it ‘I made a new science-discovery’, or more like ‘my dads are finally letting me adopt a puppy’?”

“In the middle. Gosh, I really wish my Dads would let me adopt a puppy”

“I know, loser. You tell me every single day” Michelle said, shaking her head with an amused smile “. What is the good news then?”

“My Dads told me we’re going to Wakanda in a couple of days!”

“Oh, that’s cool”

“I know, right? They have to work with T’Challa for something for the United Nations, I don’t know really well, but I’m going to see Shuri!”

“That’s awesome, P” Michelle smiled, and she was sincere. The princess of Wakanda had become Peter’s close friend back in May, when they had been first introduced. Since then, they had kept in contact, and Michelle knew Peter missed to spend time with Shuri. Apparently, the first time they’d met it had been ‘really fun’. She had talked to Shuri a few times herself, and she really liked the princess. Shuri was smart, and funny, and she understood Michelle’s humor. The tallest teenager could consider the young genius a friend, she knew. 

“I know, right? I’ve talked to Shuri non-stop since my Dads told me, we have a lot to do!”

“I’m sure, the two nerds you are”

Peter rolled his eyes playfully, sitting in the bed in front of her. 

“C’mon, MJ, I know you don’t really much care about science and all that stuff, but this is exciting for me”

“I know it is, Peter, and you know I’m happy for you. How long are you gonna be there for?”

“I don’t know, a little over one week, I think? It depends on how long my Dads and T’Challa are going to take with the United Nations”

“Right”

“But I don’t care if I have to spend more time there, it’s like the coolest place on the planet. And Shuri and I have everything planned. She’s going to show me the places I couldn’t see the first time I was there, and she told me there are these falls that are just breathtaking, so we’re probably going there, and we’ve been talking about working on her lab. She’s been working on some theories I’m really interested in”

“Sounds good,” Michelle said, feeling a bit uncomfortable, and not really knowing _why._

“I know right? And she told me we can work on the Spidey suit together… she’s curious about it”

“The suit? Is she gonna be a part of the team?”

“I don’t know” the superhero shrugged “. I mean, it’d be awesome, but she lives too far away, right?”

“Right”

“Anyway, yeah, I was excited because of that” he smiled “, but I don’t want to ramble the whole day about this! I haven’t seen you in three days, tell me what you’ve been doing” he almost demanded her, and Michelle had to smile at the lovable idiot she had for a best friend. Sure, she’d felt a bit uncomfortable with all the Shuri talk (why was that was still a mystery to her), but Peter made her feel comfortable again way too easy. Resting her legs next to where Peter was sitting on the bed, she started to tell him about the book she’d just finished. Peter smiled the whole time. 

 

 

_Spidey Team_

_GuyintheChair: What’s up, Spidey Team?_

_Thesmartone: Not much, just watching a movie with my Mom._

_GuyintheChair: Cool! Which one?_

_Thesmartone: The Greatest Showman. My Mom loves it, idk why._

_GuyintheChair: Oh, is that the one about the circus?_

_Thesmartone: Yep_

_GuyintheChair: That one’s cool. You look just like the girl that ends up with Zac Efron_

_Thesmartone: My Mom says the same thing, yet I can’t see it_

_SpideyBoss: Michelle’s way more pretty than her, but I can see a resemblance_

_SpideyBoss: What’s up guys_

_GuyintheChair: Peter, my man! How are you?_

_SpideyBoss: Fine… slightly suspicious now_

_Thesmartone: Same. Leeds, what are you planning?_

_GuyintheChair: Nothing bad!_

_GuyintheChair: It’s just… I wanted to go to Betty to the cinema, but I wanted you guys to come with me._

_Thesmartone: Seriously? Ned, dude, just tell her how you feel_

_SpideyBoss: I’m with her, Ned, just tell Betty you like her and go to the cinema as a date_

_GuyintheChair:…_

_GuyintheChair: So, Friday night, are you guys available?_

_Thesmartone: you are a lost cause, Nerd._

_SpideyBoss: Again, agree. And Ned, dude, sorry, but I can’t_

_GuyintheChair: What, why?_

_SpideyBoss: Er… I am in Wakanda right now?_

_GuyintheChair: WHAT?!_

_GuyintheChair: Dude, and you didn’t tell me ’til now?_

_SpideyBoss: Sorry, man, but I promise to send pics_

_GuyintheChair: Omg are you with the Black Panther right now, or with Shuri?_

_SpideyBoss: I’m my room rn, actually. It’s really late, but jet lag’s a bitch._

_GuyintheChair: MJ?_

_Thesmartone: Are you crazy? I am not third-wheeling your little date. Maybe if Peter was here I’d go, but there’s no way I’m adding myself to that_

_GuyintheChair: But…_

_Thesmartone: Ned, just tell her how you feel, it’ll be easier for all of us. She’s a nice girl, and you’re a nice guy. Tell her._

_SpideyBoss: ^^This._

_GuyintheChair: Guys, I know you want to help, but idk… I’ll think about it_

_SpideyBoss: Well, that’s at least something_

_GuyintheChair: When are you coming back from Wakanda, btw?_

_SpideyBoss: Probably next Friday, but I’m not sure. We don’t have a set date, it depends on how long my Dads take_

_Thesmartone: Not knowing when the plane leaves is one of the advantages of it being a private jet, I guess_

_SpideyBoss: lol, yeah guess so_

_SpideyBoss: anyway, I’m gonna try to catch some sleep now, Shuri wanted to show me her favorite places in Wakanda tomorrow, and that girl likes to wake up early_

_Thesmartone: Oh, poor poor you_

_SpideyBoss: ikr_

_Thesmartone: tell Shuri I said hi, and that I’m sorry she has to babysit you for a few days_

_SpideyBoss: so funny, MJ, wow_

_Thesmartone: ikr_

_SpideyBoss: anyway, I’ll tell her. Bye guys!_

_Thesmartone: Bye, loser_

_GuyintheChair: Bye bro!_

 

Michelle sighed, sweeping right on her phone to look at the next picture Peter had sent to the Spidey Gang text group. She had already seen them five times, all of them, but for some reason: she could not stop looking. It was silly, really, but she guessed she missed her loser. So, she was just half laying on her bed, back against the cushions and head on the wall, sitting with her legs crossed and with a book on her lap. She’d tried to read it, to no success. 

Her finger stopped when she saw one of the newest pics: a pic of Shuri and Peter in one of the waterfalls Shuri had been telling Peter about. Both were looking happy in their swimsuits, dripping wet but with smiles on their faces. Michelle looked at how close they were - they had one arm around each other, actually -, and tried not to frown. 

She didn’t get it. She liked Shuri, she thought the princess was intelligent, and funny, and a good friend. She honestly liked her friendship with Peter, and she was happy for the superhero, because MJ knew it was sometimes hard for him to relate to someone about parents stuff, and Shuri could somehow understand him, having lost her Dad and with her brother (her closest thing to a father figure) being Black Panther. She liked Shuri, and she wanted to meet her. So… why was she feeling like that? Kind of like she was… jealous?

“Michelle?” She heard, and the teenager snapped her head up, looking at her mother come into the room with a basket full of laundry “. You okay, sweetheart? You were looking a bit pale”

“I’m okay” Michelle lied, trying to go back to her book and ignoring her mother. She left her alone for a minute, and then she was next to her bed, smiling knowingly at her “. Yes, Mom?”

“Honey, I know there’s something going on-“

“No, I-“

“MJ, you’ve been reading that same page for the entire time I’ve been here. Your mind is elsewhere, hon, and I just want to help you”

Michelle sighed, closing her book. She knew she was a closed up person, she knew that the only person who could make her talk about feelings was Peter, and occasionally Ned. Still, she knew the healthy thing was to do so, talk about how you felt. And she could not tell Peter, not this… so maybe her mother was a good idea. She was a good woman, it’s just… MJ didn’t know how to do the talking, not that kind. 

“It’s stupid, Ma, don’t bother”

“Michelle… I haven’t seen you this distracted since… well, never. C’mon, tell me what’s wrong. I’m sure I can help you”

“There’s nothing wrong, Mom,” the teenager said. Then, after a moment of silence… “I don’t know what’s wrong with me”

“Alright, why don’t you start from the beginning, so I can help you?” The woman asked, sitting down on her bed and smiling at her. Her blue eyes were a pool of comfort for Michelle, so she smiled back and sat up better “. Does this have something to do with Peter?”

“How do you know?”

“Oh, honey, I’ve been your age. Now, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just… Peter’s in Wakanda, right now, with his Dads. They had to go there for something to do with the United Nations, his Dads had work to do with King T’Challa”

“Aha”

“And Peter tagged along because he wanted to go to Wakanda again and see Shuri”

“The princess?”

“Yeah. They’re good friends”

“Do you know her?”

“We haven’t really met, but we’ve talked a few times, and she’s nice. I like her”

“Okay. Then, Peter’s in Wakanda. And Ned?”

“I think he was going to the cinema today, with Betty”

“Oh, okay. Then, you miss the three of you”

“No, it’s not that”

“Then?” Her Mom said, smiling gently at her. Emma Jones was a smart woman, and she had a strong suspicion of what was happening to her daughter. Ambrose tried to ignore it, wanting their little girl to be innocent forever, but Emma knew better.

“I think I’m kind of jealous”

“Of?”

“I don’t even know, Mom” 

“Let me guess… of Shuri?”

“What? No! I really like her, she’s smart and funny, and I think she’s a good friend to Pete. Plus, it’s good he has friends that have parents who are also celebrities, in some sort of way”

“Right. Then are you jealous of their friendship?”

Michelle bit her lip, staring at her phone, now turned off, for a moment. She remembered the picture Peter had sent, the feelings she’d felt then, and frowned.

“Maybe? I just… Peter sent these pics, and it looks like he’s having so much fun. Which he deserves, by the way. He works _so_ hard, he deserves to have some type of vacation… even if Shuri and he work on some science shit. And that’s the thing” she said, starting to ramble “, they do all these things together: explore Wakanda, talk about nerdy stuff, build stuff together… Shuri’s a genius, like Peter”

“You’re also really smart, sweetheart”

“I’m not saying I’m not. I am, I know that. However, I am smart in other aspects: I’m not the kind of smart Peter is, nor he is the kind of smart I am, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah”

“But Shuri is. She’s like Peter, they like the same things… I guess I’m just scared she’s gonna become his best friend”

“Oh, sweetie… it’s not that” her Mom smiled. Michelle looked at her and frowned deeper, tilting her head.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Ned also likes science things. Peter spends his days with his Dad, building things, am I right? And Ned helps him, sometimes”

“Yeah, why?”

“Haven’t you thought you’re this upset because Shuri is a girl?”

“What, why should I? Mom, putting girls against each other is, honestly, a really archaic state of mind, we should be together and-“

“Sweetie, I know. But you’re not against Shuri: you actually like her, you like the fact that she’s friends with Peter”

“Yeah, and so?”

“Michelle, I think what you fear is Peter and Shuri… being more than friends”

Michelle opened her eyes wide, almost comically, making her Mom struggle not to laugh. She opened her mouth, too, too surprised to form a sentence for a couple of minutes.

“What? Mom, no, what do you mean?”

“Baby… maybe you haven’t realized it yet, but: you have feelings for Peter”

“I do _not_ -“

“And they’re strong, Michelle. I’ve been seeing the way your face lights up when you talk about him, or that time we found you both walking in the streets of New York. You were laughing like I’ve never seen you do”

“He’s funny, Mom, that’s all”

“No, sweetie, that’s not all, and we both know that. Look, MJ, I know this may seem scary, and something you’ve never experienced… but Peter’s a good kid. Remember that”

“Mom… what?”

“I’ll leave you to think. And don’t worry, alright? This will be our little secret, I won’t tell Dad anything about it, or your siblings”

Michelle didn’t have a chance to answer. Her mother kissed her head and stood up, picking up the casket, now empty, and leaving her room, leaving Michelle gaping at nothing. 

Se could not have feelings for Peter, right? Sure, she thought Peter was the best person she’d ever met, and she also thought he was funny, intelligent (one of the smartest people she’d met, too), kind, generous, and what not. He was also stubborn, reckless, and sometimes really, really stupid. But he was Peter… he was her idiot, and her best friend. That was it, right?

Then again, as much as she acknowledged Ned was smart and funny, too, her stomach didn’t feel funny when her shorter friend was around. She didn’t feel sad if he could not hang out with her and she definitely didn’t feel jealous when Ned told Peter and she that he had feelings for Betty. Michelle even encouraged him to go and act on his feelings, being sure Betty felt the same way. If Peter was only her best friend, she wouldn’t be feeling the way she was doing… right?

Realization slowly dawned on on her. That funny feeling in her stomach… could it be that it was butterflies? That romantic shit she’d read on her books, was that happening to her? She thought about Peter: he was the only person able to make MJ talk about her feelings, he was the only one she smiled to even if she was having a bad day. He was the one who made her worry to the point she felt sick, when he didn’t answer her calls during patrol. Peter Stark-Rogers was the bravest and kindest soul she’d met in her entire life, and the prettiest and dorkiest human being. Finally, Michelle knew…

“Holy shit I have feelings for Peter”

 

“Yes?”

“ _Michelle? Hi!”_

Michelle smiled, surprised, and closed the book she was reading. She was not expecting that phone call, but it was nice she was getting it. 

“Hi, Shuri. How are you?”

“ _I’m really well, bored”_

“How so?”

“ _Well, Peter’s gone now, so… I’m kinda bored”_

“Right” Michelle murmured. She hadn’t thought about that one: Shuri was a genius, and the princess of Wakanda. She had to be alone sometimes, right? After all, she was not the usual teenager. And Peter being there: she had a friend that was just like her. Michelle knew what if felt to be lonely; she’d felt like that until Peter had made his mission to be her friend “. But have you had a good time?”

“ _Oh, yeah! We went to the waterfalls I told Peter about and to explore Wakanda’s jungle, and we worked on some prototypes for new stuff we’re both thinking about”_

_“_ You know, you two are going to rule the world someday”

“ _Well, that’s the plan”_ Shuri laughed “ _. Stark says we’ll either save it or destroy it. Anyway, we also worked on some new stuff for the Spiderman suit. Peter will show you”_

“Awesome”

“ _I know, right? Anyway, I was calling because it’s been a while since we talked, and Peter has told me a lot about you these last few days… I felt like we had to talk, I kinda missed you”_

“I kinda missed you, too” Michelle laughed “. Betty has started to be in our group more and more, but it’s always good to have a girl around. What did… what did Peter tell you?”

“ _What he didn’t tell me. Don’t think anything bad about this: he only said good things. He really loves you, you know_ ”

“Yeah, well, we’re best friends” Michelle murmured, blushing (and thankful for being alone in her bedroom- she didn’t want anyone seeing her blush). Shuri stayed in silence for a suspicious few moments.

“ _Right. Anyway, I think I’m going to New York in like a month or so, my brother wants to hold a meeting there and he told me I could go with him”_

“That sounds good” MJ smiled “, we will finally meet”

“ _I know, right? Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you, know how you were and all. I figured it had to be kind of lonely, with Peter here and Ned with Betty. Peter told me about the third-wheeling”_

“I managed to dodge that, thank everything. And I’ve been kinda bored, but I guess that now that Peter’s coming back I’ll be doing more things. He’s like a hyperactive puppy”

“ _Oh, I know right_ ”

Michelle laughed, and then she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned, not knowing who it could be, and then she heard _his_ voice, asking her mother where MJ was.

“Hey, Shuri, I have to go… I think Peter’s here”

“ _Oh, talk to you later! Bye”_

“Bye,” Michelle smiled, and then hung up. She left her bean bag and then went almost running to the living room, where Peter was, although it looked like he was going to her bedroom. Well, she was faster than him for once, and the moment Peter saw her, he ran the rest of the distance between them and hugged her, lifting her off the ground a bit. She was smiling big, and he was laughing, and then whispering in her ear.

“MJ! God, I missed you”

Michelle smiled even bigger and rested a hand on his nape, the other one on his curls.

“I missed you too, loser” she murmured. Peter laughed again and put her down. Michelle looked around for a moment and discovered her mother was nowhere to be seen, most likely in their kitchen, giving them some privacy. Thanks to everything, her Dad and siblings were out “. Hey, let’s go to my room, we can talk there and you can tell me about your trip to Wakanda”

“Sure” Peter smiled, walking right behind her. They got to her room and Peter sat in the bean bag Michelle had been sitting at before him. Michelle smiled and sat on the floor, back against the bed frame and legs over Peter’s. He was smiling like an idiot, and she nudged him with her foot.

“What’s with you, loser?”

“Nothing, just… I missed this” Peter said, and then he blushed a pretty shade of pink. Michelle laughed -a happy laugh, she noticed -, and nodded to his words.

“Me, too. Honestly, I’ve been kind of lonely without you”

“Third-wheeling got too much?”

“Dear God, yes. Worst part is: they aren’t even dating! They’re just pining after one another”

“It’s almost painful to watch”

“Almost?” She deadpanned. Peter laughed at her words and nodded “. Anyway, dork, how was Wakanda? I talked to Shuri and she told me you had a great time”

“Oh my God, yes. I honestly hope you can come with me at least once. You’d love it there, it’s just… it’s another world, MJ. It’s so different than this, but at the same time, it’s like our city… I don’t know how to explain it. You’ve always been the one good with words”

“Well, thank you, Pete” Michelle smiled “, so, should Ned and I expect you to move there in the future?”

Peter noticed her playful tone, but he decided to play along.

“Oh my, and leave you two alone in New York? Leave _you_ to witness the disaster then Ned and Betty are? You wish. Wakanda’s amazing… but my place is here. New York’s my home”

“Glad to hear that,” Michelle said, smile still on her face. 

Goddamnit, she _really_ had feelings for him, she knew. The smile hadn’t left her face since he’d been there, and she felt butterflies all over her body. She was loving the fact that Peter was back- loving the fact that the first thing he’d done after coming back was to go and visit _her_ , loved how Peter looked there, in her room, comfortable and just happy to be with Michelle. She felt special when she was with Peter, and she loved to know he felt special, too, to some extent. She… she really had strong feelings for him. 

She had to tell him. Michelle had read enough books to know that, if she didn’t, then things could get messy, and messed up, and she didn’t want that. In Peter she’d found a true friend, more than anything else, and she did not want to lose that. She could not lose Peter, she knew. However… she also knew they weren’t ready to act on whatever they had going on. She was not ready to tell him about her feelings, not when she barely knew what they were, not when she had just found out they were there, in the first place. Observing Peter’s sweet and honest smile, Michelle decided what to do: she’ll tell him about her feelings. Just… not yet. But soon. Yeah. Soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Chapter done!
> 
> Remember: if you have something you want to see in this AU, just tell me! I love to write some fluff while I also write the angst that is my IW story (although, I love both my babies equally)
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can/want!
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare, and his Dads are there for him
> 
>  
> 
> A.K.A: sick fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> It's been a while since I made a post in here, sorry about that! I'll try to post more... especially because I left you guys with a huge cliffhanger on the other story of this AU! Anyway, this is a prompt one of you guys told me, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Goodnight, Dads”

“Goodnight baby, going to bed this soon?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, yawning “. MJ made Ned and I wake up really early to go to a march in Washington. It was awesome, but I’m really tired now”

Steve laughed, kissing his son’s forehead.

“Alright, Pete, go to bed then. Have sweet dreams”

Peter smiled towards him and smiled to his Dad before going to his bedroom, leaving his Dads in the living room, about to watch a movie. He was really tired: as much as the march had been awesome, they’d been marching for _hours._ However, it’d been cool, because they’d gone there with MJ’s older brother, Michael, and Peter had liked to get to know his best friend’s brother a bit better. Michael was laid back and cool, so Peter liked him. Plus, going to the march had helped him. It’d been the anniversary of his battle against Scarecrow (and one year since he’d moved in with his parents), and he had been feeling uneasy for the last couple of days. He knew it was silly though: Scarecrow had been in jail for a year now, he was in the most secure prison in the whole world, his Dads had made sure of that. He was not getting to Peter, but the teenager still felt nervous. 

Sighing, he quickly showered and changed into his pajamas, deciding Spiderman could rest for that day, and got under the covers, smiling at the picture that was on his nightstand. It was of him and his parents during his last birthday, when they’d gone to the Hamptons to spend the week and to celebrate Peter’s sixteenth. It’d been Peter’s best birthday to date, and the first back with his Dads. He didn’t have any reason to feel scared: they were always gonna protect him. Smiling happily, he closed his eyes and drifted to a peaceful sleep. 

 

Peter stepped out of the elevator, frowning at how dark everything was. He figured the light of the hallway had broken, or maybe burned out. He shrugged and took the keys out of his pocket, fidgeting until he found the one for the apartment, and then opened it. Immediately, he knew there was something wrong. The lights of the apartment were dark as well, and Peter left his backpack by the door, making sure his web shooters were ready. He tried not to make any noise, like his Uncle had taught him, and then he arrived to the living room, and screamed.

The living room was red thanks to the blood on the walls, the furniture, the floor: everything. And in the middle of it: there was May, with her eyes open and void from any life. He screamed in shock and went to her side, kneeling and trying to help her, even when he knew he couldn’t. He cried and called for her, and then he remembered: his parents. He had to call his parents. 

Going into the hallway that led to his room, he realized it was much longer than he recalled, and screamed again, because there he saw his Uncles and Aunt, also bloodied and with open and lifeless eyes. He closed his eyes and screamed, trying to make it go away, and then, when he opened them again, he saw his parents lying there, in the same state as his other relatives. Peter screamed in agony and kneeled by their side.

“No, please, no… Dad, Papa, please wake up, please… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… I tried to protect you, I…”

“Yet you failed” he heard, turning around and starting to shiver. Scarecrow was there, his face showing nothing but cruelty. He was drenched in blood (his Aunts, his Uncles… his Dads’ blood), and was smiling creepily “. You pretend you’re strong, Spidey… yet you failed to protect what was most important”

“No, please” Peter pleaded, one hand fisting his Dad’s shirt, the other one fisting his Papa’s destroyed jacket “. Please, bring them back, take me instead… please, I was the one who hurt you, they didn’t deserve this”

“They hurt me as well” Scarecrow smiled “, and once, a long time ago, I promised I was going to get my revenge on them… now I realize killing them and tormenting you was much funnier”

“Please, please bring them back”

“Can’t” Scarecrow shrugged “. They’re dead. And… now that you’ve seen what you caused, I think I’m going to have some fun with you” he said, starting to walk towards him. Peter backed up until he had his back pressed against the wall. He felt something sharp in his stomach and looked back to see blood started to stain his shirt. When he looked up, Scarecrow was only getting closer and closer and…

“Peter! Baby, wake up. Come on sweetheart, it’s only a nightmare, it’s not real, it’s not real!” He heard someone scream, and then the teenager jolted awake, still screaming. He started to panic when he realized how dark everything was, and looked around. Where the hell was he, and why did he have so much trouble breathing? A hand on his shoulder startled him, and then he turned his head to look into a pair of blue and concerned eyes “. Shh… baby, are you with us? It was a nightmare, it wasn’t real”

“Papa?” Peter asked, weakly. Steve nodded and drew his son in, and Peter buried his face into his father’s broad chest, inhaling his scent, which always seemed to calm him down. Steve hugged him back fiercely, trying to protect him from everything bad in the world, and caressed his hair, kissing it every few moments. 

“I’m here, baby boy, I’m here with you”

“Where’s Dad?” Peter murmured, worried again “. Papa, where’s Dad?”

“Dad’s coming, he was showering when we started to hear you scream and-“Steve started to say, but then there was another body in the bed, hugging Peter from behind and peppering the back of his head with kisses. Peter let out a sob of pure relief.

“Daddy” he murmured, letting Tony hug him closer.

“I’m here, Bambi, I’m here. Sorry it took me a bit to get here, Papa said I had to get dressed”

“Because you had to, dear”

Tony rolled his eyes, kissing his son’s head once again. His own heart was still beating a thousand miles per hour. He’d felt utterly terrified when he’d started his baby boy’s screams; pierce screams full of terror that still had Tony shaken up. He kissed his son’s curls again and closed his eyes, trying to even his breath.

“Peter, are you okay?” He asked. His son was shaking between Steve and him, and he was sure he was still sobbing.

“Are you guys okay?” The teenager asked, voice a bit muffled by Steve’s t-shirt. The blond frowned and brushed some curls out of Peter’s forehead. 

“We are, A Stór, we promise”

“And May, and everyone else? Are they okay, too?”

“Yes they are, Petey,” Steve said, kissing the kid’s forehead and resting his cheek against the top of his head “. Everyone’s okay. What happened, love, did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah” Peter whispered, snuggling closer to his Papa. 

“What happened?” Tony asked, trying to be delicate. 

“Scarecrow had gotten to you” Peter replied, still whispering “, I walked into the old apartment and May was there, and she was dead, and then I saw everyone else, and then… then you two were also dead, and I couldn’t do anything. And then Scarecrow was there and he was telling me it was my fault, ‘cause I hadn’t protected you, and then he was hurting me”

“Oh, baby” Tony murmured, hugging his son a bit tighter “. Papa and I are okay, and our family is, too. As for Scarecrow: he’s in jail, Bambi, and he’s not getting out of there anytime soon. Believe me, I made sure this time around”

Peter nodded, moving his face so it was resting against his Papa’s chest, looking at his Dad with red-rimmed eyes. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, Peter. I wouldn’t lie to you, you know that, right?”

“I do, Dad”

“Good kid. Now, why are you having nightmares about him, did something happen?”

“Nothing, just… it’s been a year”

“Oh, Peter” Steve murmured, hugging Peter tighter, too. 

“I’m sorry, I know it was silly, but I guess the anniversary made me remember things. I’m sorry I worried you guys”

“Baby, nothing to be sorry for,” Steve said “. We’re your Dads, we’re here for you always, no matter what you need, understood?” 

“Yes,” his kid said. 

“Good. Now scoot over” he said, breaking the hug “, Dad and I are gonna stay here tonight”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, frowning a bit. 

“Of course we are” Tony responded for his husband “. It’ll be fun, like when you were a kid. C’mon, make room for Papa and me, and don’t steal the blanket”

Peter showed a tiny smile and broke the hug, laying down on the middle of the bed and letting his Dads fall on either side of him, back against his Dad’s chest and being hugged by his Papa. Feeling warm and more protected than ever, the teenager gave up to exhaustion and was sleeping again in two minutes. His Dads observed him for a while, until they both also went to sleep, their baby finally safe. 

 

Next morning, Tony woke up and went to use the bathroom, and, when he came back, he smiled at the sight. His husband and son were still sleeping, Peter snuggled up against his Papa, and Steve arms circling him in a protective way. Tony smiled and laid down again, brushing his hand through Peter’s soft curls. He frowned, however, when he realized they were kind of damp, and moved his hand so it was touching Peter’s forehead, trying to feel his temperature. And, to his surprise, his son felt warm. Peter noticed his Dads actions and groaned, snuggling closer to Steve. The blond frowned and woke up, looking down at his son and kissing his forehead, before looking at his husband.

“Hey, something wrong, honey? Why are you making that face?” Steve asked, still hugging Peter.

“The kid” Tony simply said “, don’t you think he’s a little warm?”

Steve’s frown deepened and he kissed his kid’s forehead again, trying to feel the temperature, just as Tony had done a few moments ago. 

“He actually does” he said “, do you think he has a fever?”

“Maybe. Peter, baby, hey” he said, gently shaking his son awake. 

“Dad, let me sleep for five more minutes, please”

“I will, love, but first Papa and I want to make sure everything’s fine. Do you feel okay, Pete? Your forehead feels warm”

“I feel warm,” the teenager said, turning around in his father’s arms so he was looking at Tony. He also was looking bad, kinda pale and really tired “. I’m tired and my head hurts”

“Aw, poor baby boy,” Tony said, caressing his kid’s cheek “. Tell you what, you stay here with Papa and I go and call your Uncle Bruce, so he can tell us what’s going on”

“But he’s not that kind of doctor” the teenager frowned. 

“I’m sure he’ll make an exception with you, kiddo. Be right back”

Peter nodded, falling back asleep in his Papa’s arms, and Tony was quick to go to Bruce’s apartment, finding his science bro in the kitchen having coffee with Natasha. 

“Tony, good morning,” the scientist said. Natasha smiled at Tony and nodded towards him. 

“Good morning, science bro. Listen, can you check Peter up?”

“Why, is there something wrong?” Bruce asked, already getting up. 

“I don’t know… he had a bad dream, last night, and this morning he felt warm. Steve and I don’t know if he has a fever… or if it’s possible, with his healing factor”

“It wouldn’t be that weird… especially for him, as a growing teenager. Plus, if he’s been too tired or exhausted lately, it could’ve affected his healing system. Take me to him and I’ll check how he is. Nat, be right back”

“Of course, you have to tell me how my nephew’s doing”

Bruce nodded and followed Tony back to the elevator, riding it in comfortable silence and going straight for Peter’s bedroom. The teenager was still sleeping, and Steve was caressing his curls, a frown on his face.

“I think he does have a fever, Bruce,” he said the moment he saw the scientist “, he feels too warm”

“Well, let’s see. Petey? Hey, it’s Uncle Bruce” the (occasionally) green man said, shaking Peter gently. The kid opened his eyes and groaned at the light, snuggling even closer against Steve. 

“G’morning, Uncle B”

“Hey, sweetheart. Your Dads said you’re feeling warm, can you let me check it, so we can know what’s wrong?”

Peter nodded, detangling himself from his father and letting Bruce check him out, even when he looked like he was going to pass out any second. His fathers were observing them, a constant frown in their faces. Even when Peter had been hurt after a battle or patrol sometimes, they hadn’t dealt with him sick yet, not since he’d come back to their lives. Last time Peter had been sick was when he had been fourteen months, when he’d gotten a really bad cold, and even then they’d been acting like the most overprotective Dads. 

Bruce took a few minutes to check Peter up, asking Steve to go to get his stuff to be more sure of what was happening. Once he knew, he instructed Peter to lay down again and tucked him in, securing the blanket for him to be warm. 

“Is he okay?” Tony asked immediately.

“He is, don’t worry,” his bro said, smiling “. It’s just a product of exhaustion… his body was protesting against it, but he’s okay”

“So, the fever?” 

“Will pass, and so will his headache. I think the best remedy is to let him sleep it off. If he’s still feeling bad this evening I can give him something to make him feel better, but I think he’ll be okay by then. Let him rest and make him soup after, that’s always comforting when you’re sick. Other than that: Peter’s okay”

“Good” Tony smiled “. I’ll call the school to let them know Peter is gonna stay home today”

“And I’ll make some hot chocolate for him,” Steve said “. He has to rest, but I want him to at least have breakfast”

“Good idea,” Bruce said, nodding “. If you want anything else, guys, just call me, alright?”

“Of course. Thanks, bro”

“No problem, Tones. Anything for my nephew”

Tony nodded and let Bruce go, looking at the ceiling for a moment. 

“FRIDAY, cancel all of my meetings today, and tell Pepper I’m staying home because Peter’s sick”

“Cancel all of mine as well” Steve requested as well “, say my son is sick and I’m staying home to take care of him”

“Of course,” FRIDAY said. A minute of silence, in which both husbands went to the kitchen, and she spoke again “. Already done, Sirs. Pepper said to give Peter a kiss and for him to get well soon”

“Say thanks to her” Tony smiled, and then fished out his phone and dialed Morita’s number, while Steve started to prepare the hot chocolate “. Jim? It’s Tony”

“ _Oh, hi Tony. Something wrong?_ ”

“Not too wrong, but I’m calling to tell you Peter’s not going to school today”

“ _How so?_ ”

“He’s staying home ‘cause he’s sick. It’s just a bad cold though, so I think he’ll be back tomorrow… even if he’s still feeling bad, I’m sure he will beg us to let him go to school”

Morita laughed at the other side of the line, knowing Tony was incredibly right about Peter.

“ _Alright, Tony, tell Peter to get well soon, and I’ll tell his teachers about his absence today_ ”

“Good, thank you, Jim”

“ _Not a problem, Tony. Bye_ ”

“Bye”

Tony hung up his phone and smiled to his husband, accepting the coffee he gave him. Steve smiled and pecked his lips before grabbing the mug of hot chocolate for Peter.

“I’m gonna go and give this to Peter, do you mind cooking something for breakfast?”

“Sure, love”

Steve smiled and left for their son’s room. Peter was still sleeping in the middle of the bed. His face was a bit flushed and he looked younger than he was, which made Steve smile in adoration. He brushed his son’s adorable curls out of his forehead and shook his shoulder. Peter opened his eyes and frowned. 

“Papa, something wrong?”

“Nothing, Bambi, but I’ve brought you hot chocolate. Uncle Bruce told Dad and me that you only need rest. You got a fever because you’ve been sleeping too little lately, and that made your healing system to fail. You’ll be as good as new with some sleep though”

“Okay,” Peter said, yawning. 

“I want you to have something before you go to sleep though, so drink this, alright?”

Peter nodded, sitting up, and accepting the mug. 

“Thank you, Papa. What will Dad and you do?”

“We’re gonna stay home with you”

“But, your jobs…”

“You’re more important, Peter. We’ll stay to take care of you, alright?”

Peter smiled and nodded, starting to drink the beverage. 

“This is good, Papa… thank you”

“Not a problem, A Stór. Now, let’s do this: you go back to sleep and when you wake up we can do something relaxing together, okay? And if you need anything, Dad and I will be here in a second”

“Okay”

“Do you want us to be here while you nap?”

“No, I think I’m good. Can FRIDAY wake me in like a couple of hours?”

“Sure” Steve smiled, kissing his son’s forehead and going back to his husband, who was still cooking “. Hey, doll”

“Hi. Is Peter okay?”

“Yeah, he was going to take a nap, asked me to wake him up in two hours. I promised him we were going to do something together once he wakes up. Maybe we could watch a movie”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I think it’d also be a good idea to do something that doesn’t require a lot of activity. Oh, wait, I had an idea”

“What?” Steve asked, amused by his husband’s enthusiastic behavior.

“We could build a fort! Make it so the three of us can lie down and then we can put on some home-made movies! We haven’t shown Peter those yet, I’m sure he’s dying to see some”

“That’s… a really good idea, love. I think Peter will love it. Alright, we’ll eat breakfast and build the fort”

Tony smiled, nodding, and went back to cooking breakfast. Once he’d cooked it and both of them had eaten it and cleaned the kitchen, they got to work. They used clean sheets and blankets and worked like an old well machine, building the fort in record time, and setting up everything they thought they could need, Tony also asking FRIDAY to load up the homemade videos. Just when they were done, Peter appeared in the living room, a blanket around him making him look like a burrito. Tony smiled and let his son hug him, resting his face on his shoulder. The engineer brushed Peter’s (now) crazy hair out of his forehead tenderly.

“Are you feeling better, baby?” He asked, tenderly kissing his son’s forehead.

“Yeah, Dad, thanks. What have you done to our living room?” The teenager asked, still a bit sleepy. Tony laughed and walked to the fort.

“Well, Papa and I thought we could do something fun with you today, while letting you rest, so… we built this fort, and we thought we could show you some homemade movies. We haven’t shown you those yet. Would you like that?”

“Yeah!” Peter smiled “. It’s a good idea”

“Good. Let’s crawl into the fort then, Papa’s already there”

Peter smiled and nodded, doing what his Dad had told him to do and finding his Papa there, already smiling to him. 

“Hi, Papa” Peter smiled “, this looks amazing”

“Thank you, A Stór. Now come here, let’s see some homemade movies”

Peter smiled and nodded, going over the mattress his Dads had brought to the living room and sitting next to Steve, letting Tony sit at the other side of him, being then sandwiched between his two fathers. He was indeed feeling better, but being between the persons he loved the most in the world was making Peter feel immensely better, and safer. His Dad covered them with a blanket and asked FRIDAY to play the first video. Peter smiled as he started to hear Bruce’s voice.

“ _Well, it’s August 22_ ” the scientist was saying “, _and here’s the newest addition to the family… whom today is ten days old!_ ”

Bruce focused the camera on a tiny baby then, who had a full head of brown hair and big eyes, already dark.

“Oh my God, that’s me!” Peter exclaimed, smiling. Tony smiled, too, and nudged his son’s shoulder.

“That’s you, yes, and you were the cutest baby ever,” he said, ruffling his son’s curls. Peter protested half-heartedly and kept watching the movie. Steve had picked him up, and Peter was snuggling up against his chest.

“ _Isn’t he the cutest thing_?” The blond asked, finger caressing his baby’s cheek “. _Yes you are, Petey, yes you are_ ”

“ _Oh our little Bambi, you have Papa wrapped around your little finger, huh_?” Tony was heard then, walking up to his two boys and pecking his husband’s cheek first, his son’s little forehead next. Peter smiled adoringly at the scene. He hadn’t watched those videos yet, who knew why, and it warmed his heart. He’d known his fathers had adored him since the moment he’d been born, loved him with everything they had, and now he was just seeing it. He didn’t understand, couldn’t for the life of him, how they’d been able to go on without him there. His Dads had told him they hadn’t looked him up until Bucky’d done it because they had had a really hard time after giving him up. Seeing those videos, Peter now could see why. 

They kept watching them, from the first time Peter tried lemon to the first time he walked (“ _you bribed me?” “Oh come on, you were not doing it otherwise”_ ), to even his first birthday. Peter loved each video, and knew there were more, that his Dads were only showing them the most important. 

They finished watching them when it was getting late, and Tony announced then he was making some soup for Peter. The teenager was feeling so much better already, albeit a bit tired, and his Papa had told him his fever was very low already. His Dads still wanted him to stay home the next day, but Peter wasn’t so sure about it. His Papa went to help his Dad and he stayed in the fort, messaging his friends and assuring them he was fine, he just had a cold. They were especially worried about the nightmares, but Peter assured them he was fine. Just when he’d pocketed his phone again, someone entered his fort, and he turned his head just in time to smile to his Uncle.

“Hey, Uncle Bucky!”

“Hi, little James” Bucky smiled, hugging his nephew and kissing his curls “. Bruce told us you were sick today, and I thought about paying a visit”

“I’m okay, Uncle B, I just had a cold… I haven’t been able to sleep a lot lately, and Uncle Bruce told me that made my super healing fail and work slower. He says I’ll be okay with some rest”

Bucky nodded, resting his flesh hand against Peter’s forehead, brushing some curls out of it, and then caressing his forehead and curls.

“You’re still a bit warm, punk junior. Don’t you want to go to seep now?”

“Dad’s making me some soup, I’ll be having that and going to sleep after”

“Good. And you’re staying home tomorrow, right?”

“I don’t know about that, I already missed today”

“Oh, please, Pete, nothing’s gonna happen if you stay home one more day, your grades will be fine”

“I know” the teenager sighed “, but my Dads already canceled all of their meetings today, for me, and I don’t want them to do that again, I don’t want to be a bother”

“You never are, Petey” Bucky immediately say “. Do you know what your Dads told me first thing when I came here? They told me how bad they feel because _you_ feel bad, but how happy they are they could take care of you”

“Really?”

“Of course, baby punk. They are so happy they’re able to do this again, to take care of you and be your Dads in every aspect. Don’t feel bad about any of this, alright?”

“Alright,” Peter said, head against his Uncle’s shoulder, letting Bucky ran a hand through his hair in a comforting way “. I’ll stay home tomorrow, too, but if I’m feeling better on Wednesday I’m going to Midtown”

“Okay, it’s a deal”

“Good” Peter smiled, closing his eyes briefly. For a short moment, he thought about seeing Bucky dead, killed by Scarecrow, but he was quick to put those thoughts aside. His Uncle was there, running a hand through Peter’s hair. He was there, and he was real, and Scarecrow hadn’t gotten to him. 

“Peter, there’s something else”

“What?” The teenager whispered, eyes still closed. 

“Your Papa told me what happened yesterday” the super soldier confessed “, and I think we have to talk about it”

“Uncle Bucky,” Peter said, opening his eyes “, it was a nightmare, the battle against Scarecrow was a year ago”

“I know, sweetheart”

“I’ll be fine”

“Peter, look… you’re strong. So, so incredibly strong. But you went through something huge, and I don’t know how it hasn’t gotten to this point sooner. Look, James, you’ve been having bad nights of sleep, and it has gotten to a point where your healing system failed”

“But-“

“James, we all want the best for you, and I think… I think the best for you will be talking to someone”

“Like… a professional someone, or…?”

“Yeah” Bucky shrugged “. Seeing a therapist is not that bad of an idea”

“But-“

“Peter” Bucky interrupted him “, there’s nothing bad or shameful about it. I go to see a therapist, your Dads too, every once in a while. We all do, because it’s something normal, and healthy, and something I really think you should do”

“But I talk to you, and to my Dads”

“I know, hon, but I also talk to you, right? And I still talk to a therapist. Peter, try to at least, okay? Go for a month and, if you don’t like it or if you feel it doesn’t help you, then you don’t have to go anymore”

“Alright” Peter sighed, snuggling closer to his Uncle “. Thank you, Uncle B. You’re the best”

“That’s why I’m your favorite”

Peter laughed, but didn’t deny it, and only closed his eyes again. He was almost asleep when his Papa told him soup was ready, and he ate dinner with his Dads and Uncle. After dinner, Bucky was quick to leave, after hugging his nephew goodbye and promising to go and visit the next day as well (he also told him Sam was going to probably visit as well, as he’d been jealous of Bucky being the one to go up that day), and Peter went to quickly shower and brush his teeth, before going to bed. His Dads were there already, and Peter just smiled and let them tuck him in and kiss his forehead. 

“Thank you for taking care of me today,” Peter said, smiling sleepily. 

“Hey, no need to thank us, Bambi. We’re your Dads, we’ll always be here for you”

“I know, but… it feels good, to have you both here. I felt like a kid again… don’t tell Uncle Clint I said that”

His fathers laughed, shaking their heads, and Steve kissed his forehead.

“Promise. Do you want us here tonight as well?”

“I’ll be fine. If I wake up in the middle of the night I’ll call for you, don’t worry. Also… I talked to Uncle Buck”

“About?” His Papa asked, frowning. 

“About seeing someone… to talk about this stuff. Like a therapist”

His fathers exchanged glances, conversing with just their eyes for a moment before looking at their son once again. Tony rested a hand on his son’s forearm, squeezing it gently.

“Are you sure about this, baby? We want you to be comfortable”

“I am” Peter nodded “. I think it’ll be a good idea to talk to someone about my nightmares. Bucky gave me the idea of giving it like a month… if I feel comfortable I’ll keep doing. If not, I can always decide to talk even more with you guys”

“We’ll do as you want,” Steve said “, and we want you to know we’re proud of you, honey. This is a good decision to make”

“And we’ll be there for you, baby boy, no matter what happens” Tony reminded him “. For now, though, go to sleep. You’re still a bit warm and we want you to be okay. And tomorrow you stay home as well, mister”

“Yes, Dad,” Peter said, rolling his eyes “, I’ll stay home tomorrow, too. But I’ll be going to school on Wednesday”

“Alright, that’s fair. Goodnight son, love you” the engineer smiled, kissing his son’s forehead. Steve leaned in next to also kiss Peter’s forehead, brushing his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Goodnight, A Stór, sleep well. We love you so much”

“Love you, too, Dads. Goodnight”

Steve and Tony smiled and stayed there until Peter fell asleep, and then some more, making sure their son was having a peaceful sleep before going to sleep themselves. Peter was safe, they knew. And they were going to make sure he was still gonna be safe- no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! One-shot is done!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! I sure enjoy writing this type of fluff! And with the other story having the Superfamily apart, it's always fun to write these type of stories!
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment and if you want, tell me something you want to see in this AU! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem is not that Flash messes with him
> 
> The problem is that he hasn't told his Dads about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So, even when the story's finished, there's still one-shots and short stories to be published! And of course, a third story is coming pretty soon!
> 
> Also, is pretty weird to write Flash as the bully when he sort of redeemed himself in the last story lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was a perfectly normal day in the Avengers Tower. Natasha, Sam, and Bucky were on a quick mission, Rhodey was in Washington and Wanda and Vision were wherever. Tony and Steve were out on the city, enjoying some time as a couple - they’d learned shortly after Peter had come into their lives that having dates like that one was a good idea. They loved their son, but they knew they were right to have some time for them. With Peter having high school during the day, they also thought it was a good idea to have day-dates, so they could use the nights for family dinners, to talk about their days and be a family. So, they had gone to have a romantic walk through Central Park, see an art exhibition and have lunch in Manhattan, leaving Peter alone in the Penthouse. Clint was supposed to take care of Peter, but the teenager had managed to convince his Uncle to leave him alone, or so he thought so. Michelle had come to the Penthouse, bored in her house (Ned was spending a couple of days in a relative’s house, in Maryland). She had bought a new book and had started reading the minute she was in his room. Peter didn’t mind: he’d been having a rough couple of nights, so he was content with laying on the ground, head on MJ’s lap and her back against the window. She was reading out-loud, one of her hands combing Peter curls, but she was noticing how distracted her best friend was. 

“Alright Pete, what’s with you?” She finally asked, closing the book and leaving it at her side. Peter opened his eyes and looked at her in a silent question “. C’mon, I know something’s bothering you. Usually, if I’m reading to you, you ask me questions about the characters or make a comment”

“Nothing’s wrong, MJ” Peter said, closing his eyes again “, I’ve had a couple of bad nights, that’s all”

“Why?” Michelle insisted, scratching Peter’s skull to make him open his eyes again. The teenager did, rolling his eyes at her. She frowned and insisted even more. 

“I don’t know” he ended up saying “, my senses were a bit crazy the other day, and then there was Flash, and you know he doesn’t care about my parents anymore”

“Oh yeah,” Michelle said, rolling her eyes as well “. I think there’s something else to it, though. He seemed to be okay with you, and then he starts all over again… something must’ve happened”

“I agree, but that doesn’t justify him messing with me”

“Peter, it may do. Look, you coming out as Peter Stark-Rogers changed things. Before you were Peter, the loser who was on a scholarship on Midtown. You were still better than he was, but he somehow had a better ‘life’, or at least wealthier. And now? Your parents are the biggest names in the world. They’re the leaders of the Avengers and you are their perfect son. Literally everyone adores you, Peter”

“That’s an over-exaggeration”

“It is not, Pete. Flash just realized the kid he messed with his entire life is now someone bigger than he’ll ever be at just sixteen”

“Whatever”

Michelle tilted her head, looking at her best friend and biting her bottom lip before looking around, briefly. She was pretty sure no one was hearing them, but she’d learned it was silly to make that assumption when she was in Peter’s house. That kid had relatives popping out of thin air - it actually happened, with Loki. 

“Do your Dads know about this? About Flash, I mean”

Peter shot up from her lap, propping himself on his elbows and looking at the girl like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes at him and let him sit up, closing her book.

“Are you crazy MJ?” The genius almost yelled “. No, they don’t, and I’d like to keep it that way”

“Your Uncle knew”

“Yeah, _before_ I came out as my Dads son. They think he stopped after that”

“And you haven’t told them otherwise because…”

“Because they’re ridiculously overprotective, Mich, and you know that”

“They’re just Dads, Pete. My parents are also overprotective sometimes…”

“They’re not like my Dads, I assure you. The other day I went to the library alone, and when I got out I could see my Uncle Clint in one rooftop nearby. They’re always observing me”

“That’s kind of creepy, yes”

“I know. And if I tell them Flash is still messing with me they’re not going to be happy with him. I don’t want to turn his life in a living hell”

“Seriously, Pete, you’re too good”

“No, I’m not. Look, if Flash messes with me it’s because of something we don’t understand. You just said it, right? Something’s going on with him”

“So you don’t want the mistakes he makes now influence his future”

“Exactly. We’re teenagers, MJ, I don’t want to ruin his future because he messes with me now”

“As I said,” the girl said, opening again her book and letting Peter rest his head on her lap “. Too good”

Peter rolled his eyes but said nothing, letting MJ run her hand through his curls and listening to her reading. Unbeknownst to him, they were being heard. A few feet above them, Clint was frowning deeply. Steve and Tony had asked him if he could babysit Peter, which he had immediately accepted. When the kid had told him MJ was coming over, he’d decided to be the cool Uncle and hide in the vents to give them privacy. If he didn’t tell Peter, well… that was, maybe, a bit questionable, but he really wanted to give them privacy. Plus, he knew his nephew would never make a move. Too innocent and too sweet, at least at the moment. 

However, he was _not_ expecting to hear that. He knew about Flash, of course. Everyone in the family did, Bucky’d told them one day, shortly after Peter had come back into their lives. Because the super-soldier had also told them Peter wanted to be the one to handle the situation, none of the superheroes had done a thing to the bully. And, a few months later, when Peter was revealed to be a Stark-Rogers, the only son of Steve and Tony, the bully had, seemingly, stopped. _Except_ , he hadn’t, not if what Clint had heard was true- which it seemed like it was. 

Oh… he thought, just as he started to make his way to Natasha’s floor, knowing she’d like to know as well… Peter was going to regret shutting up. Because now… now Papa Bear one and two were going to know. 

 

Peter had refrained himself from asking if something was wrong, but he knew something was up with his fathers. It’d been since that morning when both had come from some early exercise (his Papa had dragged his Dad to it, but that’s beside the point), that Peter had noticed something was off. Still, he’d decided to ask them later, engulfed as he was in a game of Mario Kart- he’d won Sam, to his Uncle Bucky’s delight-. They’d lunch with both of his Uncles after that, so Peter had quickly forgotten about that topic. 

Plus, he had to get ready for a gala shortly after, and he was nervous about it. It wasn’t like that was his first gala, far from it, and, even when they were stressful, Peter also found them entertaining. Plus, that gala was being held in the MoMA, and the money raised was going straight to a foundation that helped soldier with PTSD. So, the teenager showered and changed into a nice burgundy suit with a nice shirt in the same color and shinny shoes, choosing to wear the watch his Dads had given him last Christmas and styling his hair so it was in waves, out of his face. With ten minutes to spare, he went to the living room and checked his phone, sending a picture of his outfit to the Spidey-Gan group chat; both of his best friends loved the outfit and gave their approval. 

His Dads appeared soon after, both in nice suits - his Papa a navy one that made his eyes pop, his Dad going simple in a black suit completed with a black shirt. They smiled at him and they went to the car, making their way to MoMA in a relatively short time. There was a red carpet at the entrance, and the event was starting in the first floor. Tony, Steve, and Peter quickly made their way through the red carpet- Steve and Tony were always together, meanwhile, Peter took some pictures on his own and a few with his Dads. The pictures still made him uncomfortable sometimes, but he knew he had to get used to it, and usually, he could mute the paparazzi and focus on their Dads, nearby. 

Once they were in the reception, they found themselves speaking with almost everyone there. Peter quickly lost his Dads, both pulled away by different people who wanted to speak with them. Peter was approached by different people as well, some of them wanting to talk about his parents, some more interested in him and his education. Peter was polite with everyone, showing smiles and asking questions back. Those galas could be boring sometimes, but he liked those times he could talk with some scientists- also, it was fun, because a lot of them assumed he wasn’t _that_ smart, so… see their faces when he proved he was, indeed, smart… well, it always made him smile.

All in all, things were going pretty well. Peter had talked to ten persons already when he saw his Dads approaching him. Smiling to them, he went back to the conversation he was having with Mrs. Burke, a woman who managed a charity that really interested Peter.

“Fancy to see you here, Mrs. Burke”

“Likewise, Mr.Stark. Good evening, Mr.Rogers”

“Mrs.Burke,” Steve said, smiling to the woman “. Always nice to see you”

“It is always a pleasure” Mrs.Burke nodded “. I was just talking with your son, Peter. He’s a formidable young man”

“We know” Tony smiled. 

“How old are you, sweetie?”

“I’m turning sixteen in a couple of months” the teenager smiled. Mrs.Burke opened her mouth, surprised.

“Oh. I thought you were older, to be honest”

“That has to be a first” Steve smiled then “. People usually think he looks younger than he truly is”

“He does look young” Mrs.Burke nodded “, but he also looks like he could be sixteen. I thought he was older by how mature he is, though. We were talking about the different shelters that had to close in New York during the last five years. It’s honestly heartbreaking”

“It is” Tony nodded “. And your charity does a good work helping sustain those who are still open”

“Why, thank you, Mr.Stark. Peter was actually telling me he’d like to help”

“Oh, were you?” The engineer asked his son. Peter looked at him and smiled, nodding. 

“If it’s okay with you both, yeah. I think I could always help more, you know? And I know Uncle Bucky was also interested in it”

“I think it’s a fantastic idea, son,” Steve said, also smiling “. We’d love to help”

Mrs. Burke smiled and nodded, and chatted with the family for a few more minutes before going to talk with an old friend she’d seen. Tony, Steve, and Peter talked for a while between them, until…

“Oh, such a pleasure to find you here, Stark-Rogers”

Peter turned around and, just a second after he’d done it, he tensed. Well, he was having too much luck to be real or go for a while, because in front of him were the Thompsons, parents and kid standing straight and proud in front of them. Peter had never officially met the Thompsons, only had seen Flash’s parents from far away, but the fact that his Dads had tensed as well when they’d seen Flash was enough to tell him they somehow knew the guy was still Peter’s bully. Damn, he knew he shouldn’t have had that conversation with MJ while they were on the Tower. Maybe Clint had been in the vents, knowing him… oh, Peter had been stupid to think Clint had given him some type of privacy. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to be here,” Steve said then, always the diplomatic one “. I fear we haven’t been introduced. I’m Steve Stark-Rogers, and this is my husband-“

“Tony Stark-Rogers,” Tony said, giving the family his press-smile. Then, he put an arm around Peter “. And this is our son, Peter Stark-Rogers”

“We know Peter” the woman smiled “. Or well, our son Eugene does” Peter could hear his Dad laughing in his head, and refrained himself from rolling his eyes too hard. He was sure Tony was going to laugh about Flash’s real name on their way back home “. I’m Vivian Thompson, a pleasure to finally meet you”

“And I’m Harrison Thompson,” the man said, standing straighter in what Tony recognized as a tactic to look as imposing as his husband and he did- hell, as Peter did, too. That kid had truly inherited a lot from them. Flash was trying to imitate his father, to no avail “. It was finally time we met, both of our sons go to Midtown, they’re classmates”

“We wanted to meet some of the parents from Midtown,” Steve said, smiling “, we’ve intended too, actually, but we’ve been a bit busy these past few months”

“Understandable” Vivian smiled “. We’ve been pretty busy ourselves, but this gala was truly something we had to attend”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, impatient as always “. Don’t you are in the Decathlon Team with Peter? I think I saw you at some competition”

“I am, Sir” Flash nodded “. I really admire you, Mister Stark, and the work you’ve been doing these past few years”

“Eugene’s dream job is at your company” Vivian intervened, smiling at his Dads with the typical smile Peter saw in every woman and man that tried to get something from his parents. They never fell for it. And, actually, the teenager was getting uncomfortable. He could see Flash being so as well, and only wondered if the boy had noticed Steve and Tony being somehow aware of who Flash was. 

“Well, it’s really hard to get into,” Tony said, still fake smiling “. So we’ll see”

“Eugene is a really smart boy. He’d be perfect for S.I” Harrison intervened then “. Also, your son is already working there, isn’t he? I don’t mean to be rude, but surely it won’t be that hard”

“My son is my son” Tony cut him off “, and he falls on an entirely different category. Not only because he’s a genius, but also because I want to teach him everything I know”

“He’s also not working for S.I” Steve intervened, wanting to keep the encounter civil “. He assists Tony sometimes and learns about the Company, but he’s not being paid”

“He will work for S.I, though” Tony assured the Thompson’s “. Sooner or later, he will”

Mr. Thompson seemed to notice Tony hadn’t liked his assumption, so he excused himself and left with his wife to greet a colleague of his, and left Flash with the family for a moment, saying how he could talk with Peter about ‘school things’. The second Flash’s parents were gone, though, Peter’s changed. Oh… oh, no…

“Flash, right?” Steve said, smiling in a way his Uncle B had called his ‘little shit smirk. James, if you see him make it, _run_. Or drag him out of wherever he is. That smirk is trouble, kid’.

“Er… yes, Mr. Rogers”

“Right. Doll, do you remember a Flash? I think Peter told us about him once”

“He did” Tony nodded “. Although, he told us he stopped messing with him a long time ago”

“Dads-“

“That’s funny, because Clint said he’s still doing it”

“Oh, are you?” Tony asked the bully, who truly looked terrified. Peter immediately felt bad for him, and also mortified for himself. He knew he was being watched, goddamnit “. Because that’d be just plain stupid”

“I-“

“And also wrong” Steve nodded “. Bullying is never the solution, kid. If anything, it makes you small, and full of rage”

“Or it just shows how he can’t stand the fact that our kid is better than him-“

“Maybe”

“Dads, I think that’s enough”

“No, let me say this” Tony cut his son off, looking at Flash “. We don’t mean to be rude, or bad, but we’re done with you treating our kid like he’s nothing. Peter has worked for everything he has, and is the most incredible kid I’ve ever met, being my son or not. And maybe he’s too nice to talk back or treat you just as you’re treating him, but doing what you’re doing? I’m sorry, kid, that’s just something a coward would do”

“We really hope you can see the wrong of your actions, Eugene,” Steve said then “. We really do”

“Oh my God, you two, stop it” Peter groaned, and then turned to Flash “. Flash, I’m sorry for this, truly. Dads, we’re leaving”

“But-“ Tony tried to protest. Peter grabbed their sleeves and started to drag them out of there and far away from Flash.

“ _Now_ ”

 

“Oh my _God_ , what were you thinking?” Peter said the moment they got home, and after he’d made his parents sit down in one of the couches. The both of them looked like they wanted to protest, but the teenager raised his hand and stopped them “. No, uh-huh, you’re letting me speak right now, alright? What you both did tonight was totally uncalled for”

“We were trying to protect you” Steve tried to protest.

“Which, you know, is hard when you don’t tell us things” Tony also said, but his smirk dropped out of his face when he saw his kid’s face. Dang it, he had the same one Steve made when he truly was annoyed. 

“I didn’t tell you this because I _knew_ you’d act like this! Dads, almost bully a minor?”

“We didn’t-“

“Flash is _my_ problem, understood? I’ve been dealing with him since we were kids. And, yes, I know I should’ve done something a long time ago. But I can understand Flash, you know? I see myself in him”

“You’re _nothing_ like him”

“Dad, I’m trying to lecture you. Shut it” Peter said, nodding when his Dad made a zipping gesture. Steve nodded as well and took Tony’s hand, and the teenager wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing was. He refrained himself from doing so, at least for the moment “. I understand Flash because I understand he’s misunderstood. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but I think he just takes his frustrations on me. That’s fine. And” he said, before his Dads could talk “, it’s fine because I can take it. I don’t care if he messes with me, I don’t care if he says I’m something I’m not. I know who I am, I know who he is, I know he just needs time and patience. He’s growing up, he’s making mistakes, and one day he’ll realize. And when that day comes I won’t even care if he doesn’t apologize to me. _But_ , Dads, what you can’t do is fight my own battles, and you just _can’t_ go after one kid who messes with your son”

“Okay, Peter, you’re right” Tony sighed “. As much as it pains us to admit it, you’re actually right”

“We’re sorry,” Steve said, standing up and hugging his son gently “. We just went into Papa Bears mode”

“I know, and you always do that” Peter said, words a bit muffled by his Papa’s shirt “. But seriously” he broke the embrace “, you have to learn I’m growing up. I don’t need my Dads to go after every single person who says something bad about me”

“We know” Tony nodded, also standing up.

“Especially because we’re public figures, dads. There’s always people talking shit about us”

“We know,” Tony said again, going to his son and resting his hands on his shoulders “. But honey, we’re your Dads. We are always going to try to protect you, okay? And it’s nothing bad: it’s our job”

“Fine” Peter gave in “, but please, don’t do what you did tonight ever again”

Both of his parents nodded. After nodding to them both and saying goodnight, Peter left for his bedroom. His parents lasted ten whole seconds before bursting out laughing. 

“Oh my God, we got scolded by our fifteen-year-old son” Tony almost wheezed “. If we ever doubted Pete was your son, then you have it there. He has your rightness, right there”

“I can’t help but feel a bit bad for him,” Steve said, gently wiping a tear from his face “. We were mother hens today”

“Maybe” Tony conceded “, but he’s our baby, Love. We just wanted to protect him”

“That we did” Steve sighed, hugging Tony tightly to his body and kissing the top of his head “. It’s hard, you know? When you have to step back and let him live his life. I’m constantly amazed by him, but I also worry constantly”

“Ditto” Tony murmured, almost dozing off leaning into his husband’s chest “. The gala was fun though”

“It was. Everyone seemed to love Peter”

“Again: he’s our kid, Love. He has an inherited charm”

Steve laughed, nodding again, and rocked them both, peppering his husband’s head with soft and little kisses. 

“Gosh, I love him so much. Our little perfect miracle”

“I love him, too. He’s incredibly perfect… he’s our perfect thing, our little and forever miracle. And you know what?”

“Yeah?

“I love him, and I love you” Tony smiled, breaking the hug and kissing his husband’s lips sweetly and chaste. Steve kissed him back and caressed Tony’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“I love you, too, Love. Now c’mon, time to sleep. I’m sure Peter will make us wake up soon to another of his series marathon”

“Seriously? Science knows I love those, but we had a gala tonight, and we’re tired”

“And he’s also upset we went all Papa Bears on Flash. And may I remind you he’s your son?”

“Crap, you’re right. C’mon, time to sleep”

Steve laughed all the way down to their bedroom, and changed quickly into his pajamas. Getting under the covers, he accepted Tony’s hug and maneuvered him so his husband was laying on his chest. As tired as he was, the engineer was out like a light in a matter of thirty seconds, but Steve had a bit more energy. Laughing softly, he caressed Tony’s hair, thinking about Peter and how each day he was more and more like Tony. Sure, his husband also said Peter was like Steve, too, and their family argued Peter was kind of a perfect mix. 

Even if he was more honest with himself, he _knew_ he scolded his husband the same way his son had done so that same night, although those eyes were still Tony’s, down to the way they fixed onto you when Peter was upset. Gosh… he loved that kid. His perfect thing with Tony had been put into a human, and he was the best thing that had happened to the blond. Sighing happily and already expecting Peter’s ‘loud words’ (he kept saying he didn’t yell) to wake them up to see another series with him, Steve fell asleep. 

 

“You should’ve seen them… so embarrassing. No, actually, scratch that: I’m glad you didn’t see them. It was mortifying”

“C’mon, I’m sure it wasn’t _that_ bad,” MJ said, rolling her eyes. 

“It was, MJ. They went into Papa Bears mode, I thought they were going to call the other Avengers. It was ridiculous”

“They just wanted to protect you” Ned reminded him “. They’re your parents… plus, I’m sure if you tell them you felt uncomfortable they’d stop”

“As if” Peter scoffed “. I lectured them the moment we got home and as soon as I left I could hear them laughing in the living room. They told me they won’t do it again, but I know them and I know they will”

“You lectured the leaders of the Avengers?” Peter suddenly heard, and then he remembered he was in a Decathlon Team meeting. Sure, it’d been a break, but still: the whole team was there… and apparently, listening to his conversation. Even Mister Harrington was looking at them, his mouth slightly open. The young genius shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not that weird? They’re my Dads and they were embarrassing, kind of”

“But they’re…”

“They’re Tony and Steve, and they’re my fathers” Peter reminded them “. I know you guys are still processing them being my Dads, but you have to understand we’re a normal family, all in all. And normal Dads embarrass their kids every once in a while”

“So you think your Dads will kill Flash?” Abe asked, smiling mischievously. Peter laughed at him and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so,” the teenager said “. Not if Flash doesn’t get worse. Sorry about that, Abe”

Abe laughed and shrugged as well, going back to talking with Sally. Both of Peter’s best friends shrugged as well and changed topics, and, thankfully for Peter, the topic was dropped fairly fast. An hour after that, the meeting was dismissed and Peter left the building, smiling when he saw his Dad’s car at the front of the building and Tony already smiling at him. The teenager ran (at normal speed) until he was there and then opened the door, sliding into the co-pilot seat. 

“Hey, Bambi. Had a good day at school?”

“Yeah, well, pretty average. I can’t wait for summer break”

Tony snickered, turning the car on and then looking at the entrance of the building.

“Oh wow, look, there’s Eugene. Should I say hi?”

“Dad, _no_. Don’t even think about it”

“But-“

“Papa and you told me” Peter kept begging “, you told me you weren’t going to do something like this again”

“Fine” Tony growled, but still did the Universal gesture of ‘I’m watching you’ to Flash. Peter groaned as Tony started to drive away, laughing, and as Flash paled.

“ _Daaaaad”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The one-shot is done!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, there's more to come! Also on the other work, I have for normal one-shots and short stories, and of course the third story I'm planning!
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Bye, love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys! 

Next work of this series is up, so be sure to check it out! Also, I'll try to post something on here ASAP! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first one-shot done!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! And if you have an idea of something you'd like to see here, don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and kudos if you can/want!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
